


Overspill

by LinaxLight (domilesl)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Takodana setting, Vaginal Sex, everyone is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domilesl/pseuds/LinaxLight
Summary: Prompt: AU where Rey and Ben are back on base after the war ends and they’re still too dumb to do anything about their tension and their fantasies leak into everyone else’s dreams at night and the whole base is just a pile of horny people.ORRey and Ben just need to fuck it out to return peace.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	Overspill

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I decided to continue this but as a one shot versus two chapters. If you’re here from before, yay! If this is your first time reading this, I am truly sorry.

With the war now over, everything she knew began to heal. Rey got Ben, home at last. She got her friends back safely. She found her new purpose.

The change that overtook the base when they returned was infectious. It went from a place of despair and hopelessness to a place of joy and hope. Old couples, lost friends, and new lovers were united once again. The gloom that threatened to overtake them lifted at once. 

Moving back to Takodana was an easy decision. Maz still needed her place rebuilt and they agreed to, more out of Ben’s guilt than anything else. Those that stuck with them were eager to see how they would repair the disaster that the First Order left behind. Even with their defeat, they knew remnants still lingered behind. It was agreed that the base would exist merely to help rebuild, no longer to fight.

Everything was good for a while.

But, as time went on, tension in the air began to settle in again. But in a new direction. They knew the act of reuniting would increase  _ certain _ activity, but Rey was unprepared on the trajectory it was heading towards.

Rey wasn’t ignorant to what was going on. She’s seen her fair share of this back on Jakku. Many local cantinas and clubhouses weren’t the cleanest, and the shadiest of people frequented there. Her own lack of experience didn’t mean she was clueless. She had to defend herself properly at times, and protected herself at all costs even during the war. But she was happy to see those who have fought so hard during the past couple of years get a chance to enjoy themselves.

Even if that was expressed a little  _ too  _ publicly. 

Her feelings towards the matter have... _ changed  _ recently. The bed she sleeps on in her quarters holds the most intimate moments she’s had so far. Every night she tries to go to bed, she has to take matters into her own hands to get a sense of relief. Her closeness to Ben, knowing that he’s only around the corner every night, threatens to suffocate her. The overwhelming desire to be touched, worshipped, and explored by his large and supple fingers overtake her. 

She doesn’t know why they haven’t progressed in their relationship, if that’s even what they are. The sweet kiss they shared back in Exegol was amazing, yet nothing compared to what she wants from him. What she  _ needs _ from him. She’s been giving him his space to clear himself of whatever residual guilt he feels from having his parents gone. Time to heal. Distance to understand what his next steps are.

But  _ gods,  _ she misses him. Desperately. They meditate on occasion and are in meetings most of the time to figure out how to repair the galaxy that was left in ruins. They have had no time to talk about their stance or even attempt at any romance since then.

It’s driving her up the fucking wall.

Evidently, the whole base is also experiencing the same tension as well.

Case in point, the dining area today.

She grabs her usual overfilled plate of food. Thanks to Rose, much of the reorganizing of trade and supplies have allowed for better resources to be spread out. This meant a better choice of diet for the base, and Rey happily looked forward to dinner everyday.

Her table usually consisted of Poe, Finn, and Rose. Now with Ben back, they’ve begrudgingly allowed him into their small group. Rose was more accepting of Ben, especially after she gave him a piece of her mind once she felt comfortable to do so. Ben thought it was amusing, but he pretended to be scolded for her sake. 

She’s the last one to sit down today, and already she feels the air electrified. 

Mainly because she sat next to Poe, and he and Finn are practically eating each other with their eyes. They’re both talking quietly to each other, sipping their soup absentmindedly. But their eyes are lit up, their voices sultry, and their lips both wet from their tongues swiping back and forth.

Not wanting to intrude, Rey slips further away from Poe to give them a bit of privacy. She’s about to shift to Rose to make conversation, but she notices Rose is distracted as well. Rose could be eating a dead rat stuck in her sandwich, and she’s sure she wouldn’t even notice. She’s too busy looking at Ben with a heated stare. 

(To his credit, he is freshly shaven and clean. Rey pretends to clench her thighs together because she has to pee,  _ not _ because she feels a sudden rush of warmth spreading around) 

Ben decides to make matters worse when he manages to spill water on his lips and it trickles down his chin. He catches the small drops on his middle finger, and he sucks his finger dry, with a loud  _ pop _ . 

Rose lets out an audible groan and drops her sandwich on her plate, her fingers going slack. Rey kicks her on the leg a little bit too hard, hoping she’ll snap out of it. Rose jolts a bit, and it seems to work because she shakes off whatever trance she was in, and throws Rey a small  _ oops _ . Rey snickers, and Rose gets up to excuse herself in a hurry, her voice shaking as she tells the table she’s late for a meeting. 

Ben looks up from his meal to see the table empty except for Rey. Huh. She hadn’t noticed when the other two left them either. 

In fact, now that she looks around, other base members are leaving in a hurry, some tossing their trays altogether in the middle of the floor and running to the corridors, back to their rooms. 

If there was an emergency, she would’ve known. They have specific alarms and codes. But nothing has gone wrong lately, so surely everyone is okay? Ben's face echoes her concern, and they too retire from their table. 

🔆

Another restless night. 

Ben is used to them by now. He’s no stranger to pain in the middle of night. Back when he went by a different mask, he knew what pain was. To have something so close and yet so far. To resent everything he was. That pain he’s dealt with. 

This is a new kind of pain. 

It’s him straining for control. To not haul himself over to her room and make love to her. To not devour her in one go, and make her wait in anguish to come again. It’s him wanting to touch every inch of her, to be inside of her, to feel her passionate spirit that he loves so much. 

He’s panting, sweating in his sleepwear, and he feels almost feverish. He swears he feels drunk on his desire for her. She’s so,  _ so  _ close and yet so far away. He wants to be brave and give her time to be ready. To not be haunted by his old self. 

But tonight, he can’t escape anymore. 

He usually is pretty forgiving when he relieves himself of pent up energy. He doesn’t think; he just does it. But tonight, he feels so shameful. His hand against his length doesn’t feel like her. He thinks about her hands, small but strong. He knows she would be demanding, but soft with him. His eyes squeeze shut and tight with desire. 

His hands go to work. 

It’s not enough, but the image of her touching him in his mind is enough to spike up his level of desire to the roof. He’s not sure when he even finishes, the waves of pleasure overcoming him and finishing before he realizes. 

He’s already dozing off from the sheer force of his pleasure wave when he hears the top floor of the base rattle again for the fourth night in a row. He squeezed his eyes shut, but its not enough to block it out.

He’s such a fucking loser.

He hates how jealous he is that everyone else on base seems to have better luck in love than him. It’s quite disturbing how this new environment was brought on so fast. It’s already been a couple of months since the war ended-- _ surely _ these people were done celebrating their victory by now?

Unable to shake off the rattling and distant moaning, Ben lazily hauls himself from his bed and sneaks off to the library in hopes of some peace and quiet.

🔆

The breeze that enters the base signals the start of colder weather. 

Rey despises the shivers, but is genuinely happy when the change comes. She’s hoping that it’ll calm the base down a bit. It’ll also help the workers that are trying to rebuild the castle. She pitied them when they had to work under the harsh sun.

The dining area is relatively quiet this morning. Everyone seems exhausted, and if last night’s screams and moans tell her anything, she has an inkling as to why.

Her caf is a bit darker today. Her restless night consisted of her trying not run out of her room and jump into Ben with him. Her eyes glaze over her cup as she imagines herself running into his room, climbing on top of his figure. He would be surprised to see her, but once he saw how wet she was, how  _ ready _ her body was for him, she hoped he would invite her willingly. 

_ About time, sweetheart,  _ he would tell her.  _ I’ve thought about fucking you every night,  _ he would whisper in her ear as he gets rid of her wrappings. His thighs would be splayed out underneath her, and she would resist grinding on him until he gave her what she wanted. 

_ Tsk tsk,  _ he would scold.  _ A little eager? _ He would tease.

The distant sound of a groan shakes her out of her fantasy. She shimmies her body of the shiver that ran through her. She looks around to see if anyone has noticed her zoning out, and she’s grateful to find that everyone is too busy daydreaming themselves. Rose is once again staring heatedly at Ben, who is currently fixing his tray of food. Rey can’t help the flare of jealousy that travels through her, the possessiveness that she feels to claim Ben as  _ hers _ and hers only. But when another flyboy passes by, a handsome fellow with ashy brown hair and olive skin, Rose sets her new target then. 

She’s grateful she’s not the only one with a dry spell.

Trying not to seem like she’s been staring at Ben for hours, she eagerly eats her pastry with gusto. Ben arrives, notices that Rose is too distracted to say hi, and that Rey is too busy eating, and plops himself on his seat. Rey feels bad ignoring him, but she can’t handle the timbre of his voice right now. The deep roar of his tenor would be the last straw.

But of course Ben open his big, stupid, dumb mouth--

“So,” he clears his throat, “I hear we’ve gotten good word back from the New Republic that they’ve snuffed out that small group of fighters in the Outer Rim.” Not trusting her voice, she shoves another big piece of pastry down her throat, and merely nods her head in agreement. Ben widens his eyes, not because of her eating display, but because a small bit of jam that leaked out of the pastry lands on her lower lip. The red hue makes her lips enticing and he squirms in his seat, turning his head the other way. 

Rey doesn’t notice, thankfully.

“I guess,” he continues, willing his voice to not sound so shaky, “...we should probably go down there and check it out. To be safe”.

Rey realized he’s waiting for her to say something. She inhales deeply, and gives him a small smile. “Sure”, she says quietly.

Another breeze comes, and she shivers against it. She probably should’ve retrieved her jacket. She hopes her breast wrappings are doing a sufficient job to not publicly display her. Not trusting herself, she’s about to make up an excuse to leave when Ben interjects.

“Um. If you’re..cold, I have some outerwear that you can have.” Rey looks up from her tray to see Ben looking at her intensely. She almost jerks away from it, but she finds herself staring back. 

A groan that comes from a table not too far from their spot interrupts their staredown. All Rey can do is nod again, cheeks blazing hot.

Rose, lost in her daze, has ignored them up until then. She mutters a quick  _ sorry I have to go _ and gets up to leave when she stops to examine Rey’s face. Self consciously, she’s about to ask what’s wrong when Rose steps next to her and leans down to kiss her.

Ben coughs in his caf cup and almost chokes.

It’s a quick peck, but the swipe of her tongue against her lip is enough to have Rey look at her like she’s grown a different set of eyes.

“You had jam on your lip,” Rose states matter-of-factly. Then she turns around and leaves.

Ben and Rey look at each other with mouths gaping open.

🔆

It finally happens later that night.

Exhausted after a day of hunkering around in the mechanic dock, Rey retires to her room for the night. She reeks of oil and her sweat is dripping off her forehead. Daydreaming about a cold shower, she rounds the corner of where her quarters are. But she’s tempted to stop by Ben’s room once again, faltering in her steps as she comes around it. She idly wonders how his room would smell. If his sheets would smell like his body wash or his natural scent. If his room would be cold or warm. She doesn’t realize she came to a full stop until she feels a familiar presence behind her. 

She racks her brain for an excuse as to why she’s stalking his room.

“Rey.” 

Steeling herself, she turns to address Ben and notices he’s not wearing his usual attire. The black tunic he sports all the time found a way off his body, and now a very tight athletic tank top sits on him. She’s seen his bare arms only once before, when she saw all of his exposed chest. Now that they’re only an arms length away, it’s almost an epiphany to see just how huge this man is. 

The words die on her tongue, and the warmth that threatens to consume her every night begins to spread lower as she continues to stare.

“You’re staring.” 

“I know. Sorry.” She’s not really sorry.

“Didn’t say I minded, did I?”, he says in a tone that sounds both teasing and shy, his voice dropping to a dangerous octave.

She lets out a shaky breath. “I should go--get some rest.” And she all but bolts out of there.

Not stopping once she’s inside her room, she rushes to her shower, flinging her clothes onto the floor. She doesn’t care that the shower is cold enough to freeze toes, she just needs to  _ stop _ feeling whatever this sensation is. She scrubs furiously at her skin, her flesh turning pink in response to the frantic friction. Her mind is logically telling her that she can’t scrub away whatever is eating at her, but it doesn’t make her stop.

Eventually the cold water turns too cold, and Rey finds herself in the middle of her room, still wet but clothed anyways. The temperature is way below than it was this morning. She curses when she unsuccessfully finds no jacket or long sleeve item to protect her from the chill. 

A risky voice in her mind reminds her of Ben’s offer that morning.

_ I have some outerwear that you can have. _

_ I can get sick _ , she starts to reason to herself.  _ How unlucky would it be to get frostbite in my own room. Going to Ben would be the smart thing to do. _

_ Liar,  _ her mind retorts.

After her hair starts to form tiny icicles, she accepts her defeat and heads towards him. It’s a bit ridiculous how her treacherous heart begins to beat erratically as she draws near. She needs to get a fucking grip because he’ll be able to sense her inner turmoil. And as much as she wants him, she’s not ready to have this conversation yet. The one where they both end up lonely. The one where she’ll have her heart broken again.

Her feet patter quietly against the hard concrete floor. The walk isn’t long, just around the corner. But the distant noises she hears from her room are becoming increasingly loud. Something tells her that she’s going to have noisy neighbors again. She jumps into a sprint when the loud moaning starts nearing a scream--

And collides right into Ben outside his room. 

Thankfully he is more clothed now than he was before. But that isn’t saying much. His now black long sleeve shirt is perhaps a bit too small on him, his biceps looking like they might rip the poor seams. 

“Are you...hearing the same things I am?” he asks almost reluctantly. 

_ No.  _ “The moaning and screams you mean?”

He almost rolls his eyes at her bluntness, but then another moan spikes into a crescendo and he proceeds to grab her by the arm instead. He leads them outside the base into another spot she hadn’t really paid attention to before. 

Right next to the entrance of the forest was a small shed. She had previously assumed it was kept as a groundskeeper storage unit, but quickly realized that wasn’t the case when Ben pulled out a key. Once it was opened, he stepped aside to let her in and she almost gasped at the realization.

It was a  _ home. _

And it looks like it hasn’t been recently used. The obvious hint of dust and musk circled the air but it wasn’t terrible—looks like the owner just kept out for a couple of weeks. The shed was only large enough to house a small kitchen and what looked like an oversized sized bed for her shape. When she looked back at Ben, she analyzed his figure and believed it was quite suitable for him, though she somehow knew that he wouldn’t be able to toss and turn in it. But the bed isn’t made and there’s no dust on it so they must only be using this place to sleep. And that’s when it clicks. 

“This is...yours,” she tells him matter of factly. 

He pauses for a few moments before responding. “This is where I planned to stay at first. In case...things went wrong with me here.”

She sniffs and knits her eyebrows together. “As in?” she asks. 

“As in if my being here was too much.”

He plops onto his bed and chuckles humorlessly. “You know what’s funny,” he starts in a flat tone, “is that nothing really scared me about what happened afterwards. I knew I deserved— _ deserve _ —punishment. But when they didn’t try to kill me or vote me off base in the first couple of weeks, that’s when I was scared.” he admits. 

Her heart almost shatters. “Ben.” Rey whispers. 

He gets up and places a radio on the small nightstand. “I keep one here and one at the base in a vent,” he changes the subject, “so I can know when the coast is clear.” 

“Wait, you have a hideout? And you’re barely telling me about it now?” she peevishly yells to him. 

He shushes her and brings the radio to his ear. They don’t hear anything. 

“That’s weird,” he admits. “Usually they last all night like that.” He looks at her questioningly. “Any ideas what the hell is going on with our crew?” 

Rey can’t help but snort with a laugh. “If you’re asking why Rose kissed me, I haven’t a clue.” They both laugh for a solid minute and when the laughter dies down, they lock eyes. It’s moments like these that makes time freeze. They never know what to do when this happens. Either one of them runs off before it happens or they get interrupted. 

He’s the one who wants to run today. “I-I should take you back, it looks like the coast is clear.” He heads past her and places his hand on the doorknob. 

“Or you don’t,” she blurts out. 

He freezes and turns around to look at her. She draws in a deep breath and slowly steps towards him. “We don’t have to go back yet,” she whispers in the dark. With shaking hands, she guides them to his chest and they land with the gentlest touch, but manage to draw out a shaky gasp from him. 

He gulps. “Rey, I don’t know what you’re asking for. “

She gives up all pretense with him. “You. It’s always been you, Ben.”

There’s a pregnant pause in between where Rey begins to doubt, but then his lips find hers and then he is guiding them to the bed. The back of her knees find the mattress and she grasps at his shirt to bring both of them down flat, him collapsing on top. 

He roughly grabs both of her hands and seizes them still above her head. “Tell me you don’t want this,” he implores roughly, his eyes searching hers. “Tell me to stop.”

“Please don’t.” she begs in return. 

His moan cuts off when she locks lips again with his. Keeping one hand tightly secured around hers, he snakes his right hand down to her calf. Though it’s far from being the spot she so desperately craves to be touched, it illicits a plea from her. “Don’t stop.” 

He drags the hand up towards her hips and sneaks under her shirt. He stops kissing her to silently ask for permission. She nods her head and proceeds to fight for dominance with his mouth. His hand feels like heaven on heart, too hot to the touch yet leaving a soft coolness whenever it moves. 

As he reaches her breast wrappings, he finds the strap that connects at the side and snaps it to break her out of the bondage. Her mouth falters a bit when she realizes he’s going to be touching her breasts. 

“We can stop,” he ventures. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Getting annoyed, quite frankly irritated at this point that she’s still not naked, she surprises him by wrapping her legs around his waist and flipping them over to where he’s pinned under her now. 

“I said,” she pauses to cross her arms at the waist to lift up her tunic, the breast wrapping proceeding to fall away from her body and leaving her naked, “don’t stop.” she demands. 

His eyes roam her body and soak her in. He’s breathing a bit heavily but it doesn’t matter when his hands finally,  _ finally  _ touch her skin. 

Rey moans in wonder. 

This is nothing, not even close, from what she imagined to now. His hands feel like a revelation, and he kneads her nipples so perfectly that she can’t think straight or stop herself from moaning like those women she’s seen in holovids do. She can faintly hear other groans and sounds that aren’t hers make their way to her ears but then Ben does the most delightful thing. 

He traps her nipples in his mouth. 

The new angle allowed for her core to grind on what she initially assumes is his belt, but quickly learns that his arousal is quite evident when it twitches under her. This further drives her to grind harder and she should be ashamed at just how wet she is, but she gives no fucks at the moment. 

She’s actually quite close to coming it’s ridiculous so she backs off a bit to allow him some room to shed his shirt as well. If his hands were a revelation, his skin is the Maker themself. She touches him everywhere she’s been wanting to touch him for years now—his chest, his clavicle, his scars. He guides her lips to his neck and then she’s off exploring from there. She stops short of his hips. He gently cups her chin to guide her back up to him. 

“Let me taste you, sweetheart.” he sweetly says. “Let me show you how much—”

She shakes her head. 

“I will. Maybe tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow.” he chuckles. “And then the next days to come. Maybe over the next few years if you let me have you,” she says. 

They smile at each other and touch foreheads, but then Rey whispers into his ear. “But not tonight. I need to fuck you tonight. Please. I don’t need anything else but you.”

And with those words, Ben yanks her head back and positions himself to be fully laid out under her. He cradled her jaw with his hands. 

“Go.”

Rey works like lightning to unbutton her pants and his and once they’re both free, she straddles him again. The bare contact of their parts touching brings them both to the edge already and they have to take deep breaths to center themselves. She begins to grind once again on his member and coats him with her eagerness. He looks at her like she holds his whole world in his hand and when she slowly slides him inside, she wonders if she in fact really does hold his whole world. 

It’s not the pain that hits her first but the pure ecstasy that ignites both of them. As if they both are fueling each other, she brings herself to grind back and forth while he supports her back with his hands. Nearing past the initial joining sensation, she quickly discovers how useful her knees are to her. Using them as support, she slides up and down his cock and adds a little grind at the bottom when she sheaths him wholly. In the meantime, Ben quickly learns how useful  _ his  _ knees can be and uses them to support Rey’s back while he helps pump himself in and out. 

The rhythm they find is too much too soon, and he pulls back a bit to allow himself more time to enjoy, to taste, to see—

But Rey has different plans. She learns that grinding adds a new kind of feeling and forces his shoulders down on the bed ahead to give her the reins. She opens her legs apart as much as she can, and starts impaling herself with such ferocity that he quickly spirals down with her too. 

He notices how much she’s holding back too and he wants to give her everything he can. “Come for me, Rey.” he begs. 

She squeezes her eyes shut and tightens herself around him more than he thought possible, driving them both to jerk in a violence motion until she’s squirming under his hot liquids. 

Sated, they pull apart and lay next to each other on the bed. She doesn’t remember much of what happens before she gives into the sweet sleep that consumes her, but faintly recalls Ben murmuring something sweetly to her. 

☀️

  
  


A knock on the door disrupts their sleep. 

Ben, sensing who it might be, quickly throws on his pants and gives a still sleepy Rey a lazy kiss on the forehead before opening. 

A large wooden stick hits him on his head once he opens. 

“Ow,” he says dumbly.

“Ow. Is that all you have to say for yourself, Solo?”  _ Maz.  _ “You two go around causing chaos like a pair of horny spies and then decide to act upon whatever little game you two are playing and bring  _ more  _ disruption to my castle? With your radio on for the whole base to hear?!”

Ben gets bonked one more time and Rey sneaks in deeper into the sheets. 

“Oh no Princess, you’re next! You save this boy from the clutches of evil himself and yet you cannot tell him your true feelings?” She mutters something in an alien language and Rey gets the feeling it’s a string of bad words. 

“Unbelievable. My castle restored. By next week. Get it done.” She slams the door Ben opened and leaves the pair in their silence. 

He goes first. “So I’m taking it that we caused the...ah...disruption. “

Rey snickers. “Yeah sounds about right.”

They have all day and rest of their years to discuss what they are and how much they matter to each other. Jedi order, no Jedi, Sith, no Sith—it’s all important matters for later. 

Right now, Rey has a promise to keep.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe


End file.
